moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Serana Dawnsinger
#Theme Music|Theme Music}} #Physical Description|Appearance}} #Equipment|Equipment}} #Personality Traits|Personality}} #History|History}} #Trivia|Trivia}} #Serana's Friends and Relatives|Relationships}} }} Theme Music Composed by Me/Author * Serana Main Theme * Serana + Annia Love Theme * Serana Tavern Theme * Serana Second War Theme (AUTHOR HERE, STILL WORKING ON TWEAKING AND FIXING THE PARAGRAPHS) House: House Dawnsinger - Ren'dorei Chapter Physical Description Serana Dawnsinger is a paragon of elven beauty presenting her to be an example of Thalassian elegance. Her eyes are a striking ghostly blue with two bright ethereal irises spaced slightly further than average. She has a beautiful heart-shaped faced with purple and blue hair that draped gracefully down her back showing her pride in appearance. The attractive regalia of both golden metal and purple-dyed cloth is present as her shoulders bear plating for protection. These plates are adorned in runic carvings and accompanied by two surging spheres of pure void energy. Underneath her shoulder pads is a long cape that trails down her back originating from beneath her hair. Alongside her purple, gold and blue sleeves Serana wears a pair of gauntlets forged in a similar design to her shoulder plates. The plating for both shoulders and arms were reinforced and covered with bars while both hands wear a dark purple glove. Her left-hand emanated a light glow despite being covered by a glove due to the taint of dark magic she bears. While using this twisted mark, the void would glow through the surrounding veins causing her palm to take on an almost liquid-like appearance of horrific violet when casting her magic. She often holds a broken staff in her right-hand made of wood and metal, held together by soul and void magic ending with a semi-circle. At the end of the black and blue spiral, there laid the core of the stave crafted out of the departed souls of her vanquished foes. The given name to the staff Shattersong was due to the distorted song-like sound it emits. The patterns of gold continued down Serana's body while on her chest she wears a tabard of the Ren’dorei to represent her people. What rests between the two spiked patterns of her tabard is a pendant positioned at her heart with a void gem surrounded by shimmering gold. Underneath that the tabard was held by a clasp of metal with a spiked ring and a minor orb of rotating void. Serana boasted a voluptuous, hourglass figure akin to most Thalassian women, giving highlight further to her almost perfect features. The woman's skin was the same color as gentle moonlight in a dark sky. Serana speaks with open gestures in an attempt to make herself appear stronger and to hide her fragility. She did speak without a filter, happily pointing the flaws in the world and people around her. Recently, however events have caused her to dissolve a considerable amount of outspoken language in her speech. It is only around her lover, Annia Lionstead that she reveals her more warm, optimistic and caring personality. Although her constant cussing is a stark contrast to her physical appearance, she remains aware that in certain situations she has to stay her tongue rather than constantly insulting others. She can often be seen standing up with pride, but her posture when sitting shows an open and relaxed appearance. '''NOTE: '''She either has a mischievous smile or an emotionless stare when speaking to people other than Annia. Equipment # Shattersong # Lionstead's Barrier # Dawnsinger's Heart Personality Traits Serana is a rude and masculine appearing woman on the outside. She explicitly expresses herself and acts obnoxiously towards most people she does not know nor respect. She seems to have a crass sense of humor about her, with her over-done expressions and lewd topics in which she jokes about constantly. However, she shows her feminine and modest side to those who win her respect. Though Serana had been left bitter for the longest time after her long exile, meeting Annia had caused her suppressed emotions to resurface. She has since then been revealed to be sweet, kind and sometimes even overly affectionate to her Paladin lover. Serana is beyond loyal and will keep her word even if she does not have to swear an oath. But there have been times when she lies due to her fear of revealing the truth. The emotions she expresses, however, are always entirely truthful to how she is currently feeling and she ensures to communicate very directly. History Youth Serana was born to two Quel'dorei nobles who dwelled within Dalaran. Kiraun and Teran Dawnsinger. Her two parents were casual lovers at first but when it was revealed that Kiraun was pregnant, Teran offered his hand in marriage and an offer for Kiraun to join Hose Dawnsinger. Kiraun did reluctantly accept, for she too did not wish to birth a bastard child. Several years after Serana was born it was revealed that she had a great potential within the arcane arts. Teran, seeing his daughter as a complete angel begged Kiraun to allow Serana to learn under the Kirin Tor, which Kiraun did accept. Serana was migrated to the other side of the city where she would begin to learn the magic arts. Unfortunately Serana lacked the modesty of a star student despite her potential. She disobeyed authority and lacked the motivation to learn. She then adopted the habit to express explicitly towards her mentors and fellow peers at the age of twelve. Marked as a delinquent, she spent her days loitering with the humans of Dalaran. Though Teran despite all this believed in her no matter what and whenever she got to return home, he would encourage her to show him her arcane arts. While Serana was learning within the magical school Kiraun and Teran had grown closer somewhat, they shared a common sense of humour, political opinions and interests. They had started to go out on 'dates' and succumbed to the human romantic customs, Serana was pleased beyond measure to see her family growing into well... a family. During this spark in their romance the two had decided to have more children together and eventually Serana would have three brothers. Second War and Aftermath At the beginning of the Second War Kiraun and Teran began to rally whatever forces they could and started the 'Dalaran Onslaught' to help in combatting the orcs. Serana attempted to join them but was declined by her mother, though a visit from Highlord Berwyn Lightstrider would lead her to another fate. When Berwyn Lightstrider inspected the crowd of mages he requested one volunteer to spar with him. Though none of the crowd raised their hands surprisingly, all were too afraid to fight the Highlord. Serana however bravely shouted out asking to duel. Berwyn, amused by the woman's initial bravery to raise her voice despite not being in the Onslaught decided to take on her request, and though Kiraun prevented to stop it Teran intervened. He recognised Berwyn as a great champion of Stromgarde and belied that Serana needed a challenge to test her magical might. The duel was long, both sides remaining stubborn until Berwyn threw a judgement hammer and rebuked her spell, giving him the chance to close the distance and break her staff. Knocked down, Serana stared up to the colossal Stromric expecting a boast. Instead, Highlord Lightstrider offered his hand in helping her off the ground, congratulating her and praising her resolve. Berwyn had an offer that was difficult to turn down, he would mentor Serana in the art of war. Though her mother disapproved, she was moved by Berwyn's confidence in Serana's ability and decided to give her consent. Teran followed suit and the family said their goodbyes. Serana's three brothers were quite jealous of her accomplishments and one would set out to join Sir Lothar's army. With that, Serana left Dalaran for the first time ever and was excited to see the world beyond the magical city. Her first military mission was to aid in a patrol of the Arathi Highlands in an effort to dispel any troll uprising in the local town area. Though matched with little enemy opposition, Serana was able to gain some experience in troll slaying. Though at first she believed troll and orc slaying would essentially be the same skill, Berwyn had swiftly corrected that rumour by stating orcs were much sturdier opponents for mages. When the Battle of Hillsbrad crashed upon the shores of Lordaeron's countryside, Serana and Berwyn devised a plan together to flank the Horde from the rear, Serana being the one to suggest they block the Horde's escape roots via occupying the narrow bridge. Though reluctant at first, Berwyn came to think of it is a viable plan and marched his forces to the suggested area. Lightstrider's forces managed to pick off the orcs with ease, though Serana's plan left them in the open allowing orchish archers to take the lives of several soldiers and an arrow almost fatally wounding Serana. Though Berwyn was able to heal Serana's wounds, she was left with a desire to slay orcs, which Berwyn fostered happily. Serana trained intensely to gain the momentum and technique to dispatch orcish arrows before they could hit her, eventually realizing she could use the blink spell to teleport behind their ranks. During this time Berwyn promoted her to his Lieutenant, and to fit her new status he forged her Quel'dorei styled plate-cloth armour to grant her superior protection. When the Horde attacked Quel'thalas, Berwyn and Serana organized their force to aid the Alliance effort in driving the Horde out. Though the campaign was long and gruelling, many soldiers dying from gorilla attacks from the Amani and orcish archers, they made it to Quel'thalas and assisted in repelling the main Horde force from the city. In Quel'thalas Serana introduced Berwyn to her aunt, Arla Dawnsinger. While Serana returned to defend Lordaeron and then participate in Blackrock Spire, Berwyn decided to remain in Quel'thalas with his main force (granting Serana a small portion of his soldiers) to protect the kingdom. He and Arla soon fell into romance during this time. In the final push to remove the Amani from the Siege of Quel'thalas, Teran and the Dalaran Brigade arrived and were entirely wiped out, including Teran. It was only after the war that Serana was given the news. When dealing with her father's death, Serana became a changed woman. To deal with her grief she began to channel it into something productive, such as slaying orcs and trolls to honor Teran's sacrifice. Though internally it took her a long time to process her father's death, to her Teran was the only person who truly rooted for her and believed in all her dreams. In secret Serana would cry uncontrollably, and whenever she reasoned to herself that strong people don't cry - it only made her shed more tears. She became far more anxious and self-conscious and out of fear of letting the other soldiers in. She created a masculine outer shell to conceal her inner emotions to spare others of feeling sorry for her. This experience is what caused Serana to begin studying into fel magic. She had hoped that it would be the means to ensure the Alliance had the power to stop the orcs if they ever rose again, or protect the Alliance against any new threats to avoid more heart ache. Though she had managed to secretly self-teach herself the dark arts, the Kirin Tor soon detected her magical aura and had her put on trial for execution. Berwyn, though furious with Serana could not see his student simply be slaughtered. He murdered the guards of Serana's prison and broke her free, telling her to get out of his sight and finally stating she was a disgrace for dabbling in orc magic. With the Alliance turning their backs on her, she truly had nobody left to believe in her. But knowing that her father would approve of her actions, she continued to follow her dreams as he always encouraged her to do. As an exile she wandered into the Hillsbrad Foothills and also wandered Silverpine and Tirisfal regularly in search of orcs to hunt down and kill. Third War During the Third War Serana watched from afar as the undead ravaged the Alliance kingdoms and ruined the bond between Quel'thalas and humanity. She felt both grief for the loss of the kingdoms she had fought so hard to protect. Most of the war she spent time slowly removing paths of undead for the living refugees to escape to Stormwind. She also assisted in helping Arathi hold off the scourge, though many of the Stromrics were disgusted, Serana simply could not stand by and watch her favourite nation fall. Though she was alone for most of her exile she maintained her sanity with the knowledge that she was fighting for the good of the Alliance. Three years in the Scarlet Crusade When the Third War was over and the human resistance dissolved, Serana had seen a rebirth in living activity around the Tirisfal Glades. Though reluctant, she abandoned her post in the Hillsbrad Foothills to join the Scarlet Crusade. For the first time in a long time, Serana was accepted by those around her and felt as if she had found a new family of others who have lost their families. Though Serana always wondered where her mother was, she was confident that she and her brothers were still alive. Serana fulfilled the role of an Inquisitor though she internally refused to torture anyone that was a human, high elf or dwarf. In secret she simply would pretend to torture the living who were suspected of being undead. However she would genuinely torture the Forsaken with somewhat zeal - though she wished she could just put them down. Arla Dawnsinger and her daughter Velanara were in the crusade. Serana and Velanara befriended one another swiftly, bonding over their mutual love of magic. Serana regaled Velanara with stories of Berwyn during the Second War. Arla gave Serana Dawnsinger's Heart, a family necklace which Serana kept with her to this very day. Leaving the Scarlet Crusade Serana rose to the rank of Crimson Legionnaire eventually for all her loyal service to the Scarlet Crusade. She had decided to change the tint of her gifted armour from Berwyn to red instead of blue to better represent the crusade's banner. At the first year of her service she had met a man she fancied named Vincent, the two engaged in an awkward romance at first but that sparked into a relationship. It was when Vincent had found his way into her heart that he started to emotionally manipulate her, convincing her to have a child with him through pressure. Serana gave birth to a healthy, half-elven son but Vincent continued to treat her horribly. Every time she fought back he would twist the situation so that she blamed herself, leading her to be broken. It was when he had no more use of Serana that he reported her for not torturing the living. In a situation reminiscent to her fel studies, she was going to be executed. To Serana's fortune High Priest Dalren Lightsrider - Berwyn's brother intervened and appealed to his fellow crusader's humanity, bargaining his way to allow Serana to leave with her life but without her son. Velanara was ashamed that Serana had done this and ever since has viewed Serana as an undead-sympathizing villain. Arla on the other hand was far more sympathetic with Serana and wished her the best. Regret While wandering the northlands aimlessly, broken and ashamed Serana had much time to contemplate to herself over her son's loss. Why didn't she fight back? Why didn't she claw, scratch and burn her way to kill Vincent? Why did she ever fall for him.... All those questions she asked herself ripped her up inside. She began to smoke and take less care for her health, not even bothering to maintain her feminine beauty because she didn't think she was worth taking care of. A failure of her duty as a soldier and a mother. She was furious at herself and fell into a downward spiral of self loathing, but she pressed forward in an effort to find someone to take her in. But she couldn't help but hope one day the Alliance would take her back (little did she know the Alliance had accepted warlocks in recent times!) Thyrin Cult Though brief she did have time within the Thyrin Cult, not from any kind of conviction but because she needed to make contact with somebody. She poured her emotions onto Theradin (the cults leader), due to him just having been broken free after the Scourgewar he felt his first emotion of empathy in a long time. Though the two never engaged in a romantic relationship, Theradin did have an interest in her story and where she came from, like her he was trying to find his path in life. When Theradin revealed his plan to Serana of using necromancy to build a stronger world against the void and cause peace within the Alliance and Horde, Serana abandoned the cult. Theradin did not blame her, but he would pursue his plans regardless. In an act of kindness he had some of his men infiltrate the Scarlet Monastery and recover Serana's baby boy and brought him to the Stormwind orphanage, where he could live a life away from the chaos of the northlands. Serana was never there to hear the news. Umbric's Research Group On the road again Serana had decided to journey to the Ghostlands in search of her family. Though she did not find her mother and three brothers, she did come across a research group based on the void. Seeing it as a subject somewhat close to fel magic, Serana decided to partake in a few experiments and requested the order to take her in. The group accepted Serana and revealed they too did not like the Horde. Though Serana was mostly silent and busy on her work to distract herself and keep herself going day by day, the other members would bring her food and drink. In the aftermath of the Argus Campaign when Alleria found Umbric, Serana watched in admiration from afar. And while the void transformation took place she was locked in stasis, her body slowly converting to that of a void afflicted. Now a half ethereal, half elf just like the rest of the Ren'dorei. Though the moment she heard that the Ren'dorei were to rejoin the Alliance her heart stopped. She cried tears of joy and thought back to all her friends and family in the Alliance ranks - finally she could go back home. Partially her wounds were healed the moment she stepped into Stormwind. Taking a deep breath.... she knew this was a new, better chapter. All that abuse, all that wandering, she was home. She became Alliance again. Meeting Annia Lionstead Though at first within the Alliance Serana remained to herself, picking all those around her apart in somewhat 'friendly' (mostly aggressive) banter. When she approached one certain scarlet woman, rather than getting instantly over-offended or holier-than-thou she played along and made fun of Serana too. This carried on up until they both ended up in the alley, enjoying each other's company in the most intimate of ways. Though Serana generally is heterosexual, (something I can't list specifically here on the wiki!) caused men to generally not want her anymore. Whereas Annia was entirely accepting, and that acceptance attracted Serana to her. Though at first Serana fought her attraction to another woman, she ended up accepting it and over several dates with Annia gathered the courage to admit her love. Though it was gradual, the two's love soared and together they moved into Ironforge. Serana began to grow kinder and even stop smoking from Annia's love, she drank less alcohol too! Eventually leading her to quite drugs all together. Annia gave her courage - true courage, not facade acting like she had been since she was exiled from the Scarlet Crusade. Serana taught Annia compassion and love for the Alliance in general. The two could connect for the fact that both their kinds are looked down upon (Scarlet Crusader and Warlock) and their various personality similarities and goals in life. With Annia's guidance Serana found her place in the Alliance after all the great changes and is eternally grateful for that. Acquiring the Mark During one of her adventures for more knowledge, she reached out into the Twisting Nether for a demonic guide. A Succubus Demon, Lynora, answered with the promise to take Serana to a demonic world filled to the brim with tomes of new Fel magic for her to learn and master. Serana eagerly followed the Succubus to the world but little did she know that she was walking towards a diabolical trap. They reached the ruins of a Cathedral that housed a book that adjusted itself in size to fit Serana's hand. The succubus forced Serana's hand onto the book. Lynora planned to murder her by burning her inside out with Shadowflame magic know as the Magical Sear. She sadistically grinned as she watched the book infect the Ren'dorei's palm. Although the Succubus had succeeded in manipulating Serana, she did not succeed in slaying the void elf. Serana used the Magical Sear to teleport herself backward and escape from the flames. The only part of her body that was burnt by the shadowflame was her left palm. She kept this part of her life a secret for quite some time from Annia by using magic to suppress and disguise the wound. However, Annia's intuition could tell that Serana was hiding something which she later inquired. Revenge on Lynora Although the mark improved Serana's powers in the long run, Annia and Serana swore vengeance on Lynora because the mark was also eating at Serana's life. Together they traveled to Ashenvale, where Annia fell a massive demon bodyguard of Lynora. The Succubus begged for her life in submission, falsely stating that she knew how to cure Serana's mark. Annia subdued the Succubus and brought her back for interrogation in their home at Ironforge. However, when Lynora revealed she was lying for her life, Annia decided a fate as peaceful as death would be too kind for a Demon who could reincarnate. So an alternative method would be implemented that would be used to have her wish she was dead. Annia had turned the Succubus into a slave to be forced into combat for Annia and Serana. Zurilthun Serana reached back into the twisting nether in a desperate attempt to learn how to solve the mark. Unexpectedly, she made contact with a Demonic Commander tasked with the destruction of the Orcs. The Demon believes that with the Legion defeated, his best chance for survival would be by offering his services to the Alliance. So a secret meeting was made between the two. Serana and the Demon came to a deal that she would protect and rip his way back into reality if he teaches her the means to cure her. Though they were unable to find a cure, they found the first piece of the puzzle - communing with the soul of Berwyn Lightstrider. Though Serana was confronted by his loss, she simply hoped they could have parted on better terms. Apparently Berwyn was not at peace and Serana was beyond grateful for Annia's commitment to putting the paladin lord's soul to rest. The Blood War Begins The start of the Blood War marked a drastic moment in Serana and Annia's relationship. Velanara recovered Berwyn's old armor in the Second War and gifted it to Annia as a wish of luck towards her relationship with Serana. She accepted it with pride, bearing the banner of the Alliance over it and seeing herself as someone who may one day be worthy of filling the shoes of such a legendary Arathorian Paladin. Annia later found a position as Captain within the 7th Legion given her long history in the Military after defecting from the Scarlet Crusade. Through Annia, Serana found a place in the 7th Legion for a brief time. The two served on the warfront in Kul'tiras together against the Horde, a mutual enemy of both personal and political reasons. They found themselves in many near-death situations and risked their own lives to save one another, strengthening their bond further. Some nights they would lay in the grass fields where they would share a tender moment of love and bliss. The Foundation of Dawnshire Together Serana and Annia had uncovered the Thyrin Cult emerging out of the shadows, later being revealed due to Serana's recent emergence within the Alliance. Theradin had hoped that he could bring Serana along with her allies to the cult. To combat this Serana and Annia formed the Order of Dawnshire. The two sent word to Dalren Lightstrider, and together they built the bones of the army and decided to dedicate it in Berwyn's honour. House Dawnsinger With the foundation of Dawnshire many of the Thalassians that followed House Dawnsinger before the Third War were inspired to come to Serana's ranks. All of the members that journeyed to join her were loyalists to her father and now wish to avenge his death. They have all under gone the ritual to become Ren'dorei and fight loyally under Serana's name within the Order of Dawnshire. Though because of Serana's lack of talent in direct leadership she has requested that her house guard captain, Adamar Autumnvale lead her troops into the front lines. As for her casters, she has employed Nerrian Moondown to lead them into battle along with taking the role of dark bishop within the Church of Dawn (see Order of Dawnshire) Worship of Elune Recently Serana has taken upon the worship of elune as a compromise with Annia. While Annia wished for Serana to worship the holy light, Serana found no more comfort in its radiance. But upon a long search she found that Elune possessed a light and dark side, much like Serana metaphorically and decided to adopt worship of the goddess. She believes that Elune would love all children of the Alliance and that the Kaldorei worship her incorrectly. Elune to her is there to empower her followers, not hold their hand. Serana contacted Zanthi to tattoo a dark streak down her eye to symbolize the light (her ethereal iris) and the dark (the marking) side of Elune. Trivia * Serana was once a musician and played in the Trade District of Dalaran with a band. * Serana had a 52-year long music career! Yet most of her target audience is dead. * Serana loves cooking and singing. * Serana is a guitarist and pianist. * Serana believes Annia's taste in fashion has improved thanks to her influence. * Conviction acquired its shadow while fighting alongside Serana in a void-infested world. * Serana's necklace was given to her by her Aunt during her time in Quel'thalas in the Second War, though she altered it when she became Ren'dorei. * Her staff Shattersong was her old staff during the Crusade but was later altered with soul-detecting magic from Thyrin and void magic from her study in the void. * Serana often calls Annia 'Dalah'surfal' which is Thalassian for my love. * Though Serana is Thalassian, she does not speak her language fluently and mainly knows common due to all the time she spent with humans throughout her life. * Serana barely considers herself an elf, merely a human born in elf's skin. * Serana's mark changes color depending on what magic she is using and allows her to summon portals. * Despite being born in Dalaran Serana always considered Stromgarde her favorite human kingdom. * Dawnshire is based on a peninsula in southern Hillsbrad. Category:Characters Category:Void Elf Category:High Elf Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Grand Alliance Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Grand Alliance Army Category:Alliance Military Category:Warlocks Category:Mages Category:Necromancers Category:Stromgarde Organizations